


always by your side.

by polarvoidz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarvoidz/pseuds/polarvoidz
Summary: Dimitri looked at him so fondly.. He moved his shaking hands slowly, brushing aside a stray hair. He held it in his fingers for a moment, before kissing it gently.Felix's breath hitched in surprise. "Dima-"He looked up once more to meet Felix's gaze. He placed his hand gently on the youngers cheek. He brushed his thumb softly, lovingly even, before letting out a long sigh."I want you at my side for as long as you will have me, please.."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 16





	always by your side.

The weather was frigid today. Felix supposed it fit the mood in the air.   
Hundreds of men were being led by his Dima, it gave the younger man a small sense of pride. He knew how strong his friend was, but the prince had seemed off as of late. For days, since he had arrived at his side, Dimitri had seemed distant. His smile was there, yet it was not. No one seemed to care, pushing the prince harder to take care of his duties.  
Felix noticed. 

Dimitri had not been the same since the Tragedy of Duscur. 

The tragedy had been horrid for many, but it seemed like none of the elders had given a damn- Among those was Felix's father. Rodrigue had spent little to no time grieving his sons death. It angered Felix more than anything. Glenn was his family. Glenn was their family!  
How cold these people could be; caring more about battles and wars, not caring about how many lives those cowardly Nobles throw away. It was pathetic how they hide behind their thrones.  
And now here he was, watching as the young prince struggled to keep together. He'd smile, laugh, joke with Felix.. But he wasn't fully.. there anymore.   
It was obvious he had changed, but no one gave it a second thought.  
All they cared about was war, money, and territories.

Felix walked alongside Dimitri and his horse. His job for this battle was to protect him, aid him with weapons when they had snapped, and make sure he stayed on track.   
He kept his hand planted on his blade as he anxiously looked at Dimitri.  
He was not there today.   
His hands were shaking on the reins of his horse, sweat was already dripping from his forehead.   
He seemed..sickly.  
He shouldn't have to be here.  
He had men.. that's why there were there. 

"Dima..-" 

The prince looked down to the younger quickly, his eyes widened. His hair was downcast on his eyes.. 

_His eyes.._

This wasn't Dima. 

He had changed.  
This wasn't the first time he has seen him like this. 

─❀*̥˚──◌─❀*̥˚

A few months prior to the Tragedy of Duscur, it was announced that Felix was to be Dimitri's shield. By the _Goddess_ , was the young man excited!  
He would stand by his side, protect his beloved friend from harm.   
He would get to fight and make Glenn proud.   
He too was okay, need he lay down his life for Dimitri. 

Although, when he had arrived.. things were different. It irritated him.  
Dimitri had taken so much responsibility since the passing of his father, and it showed. Felix would notice him shaking during meetings, only to smile and agree with whatever was being discussed.   
Felix simply watched from afar, his arms crossed.   
He tried to reach out to him, but a new man stood in his way. He was young and.. he did seem kind, but he was protective of Dimitri.

The prince introduced this man to be Dedue. 

Felix paced around the palace angrily.   
All he wanted more than anything was to speak with Dimitri, yet all he had done for the past few days was merely stand near him.  
He was tired of his father pestering him to pay attentionー Felix didn't _care_.   
He just wanted to speak with Dima.   
He scoffed at how his staff treated him. _Did they care for him at all?_  
Dimitri wasn't okay. Wasn't that obvious?   
He seemed so tense, more than his usual..   
Felix wanted to check on him, he yearned to make sure his dear friend was alright.   
If Dimitri hurt himself, he didn't know what he would do. 

"Felix," The prince stood before him, a nervous smile on his face. "We have not had a chance to speak much at all." He laughed softly. "How rude of me, I apologize. Please, we you come with me to my chambers? I've asked Dedue to wait outside the door.. We will be able to speak privately, I promise. I've missed you so dearly."   
Felix was torn from his thoughts. He looked up to see soft blue eyes meeting his amber. The younger lit up in an instant, a smirk dancing its way onto his lips. "It's about _time_ , Dima." He laughed. "I was starting to think I wouldn't have the chance to speak to the man I'm supposed to protect." 

"I'm going to protect you too." Dimitri blurt out. 

The two stared at each other for a moment, red dusting Felix's cheeks at the sudden outburst. Realization hit Dimitri slowly, his ears turning red.   
_Ah, how embarrassing.._  
The blonde quickly turned away. "Ah.." He cleared his throat, nervously shifting his weight. He slowly gestured towards the hallway ahead. "Please, follow me.." 

The walk towards the princes chambers was quiet, but it didn't feel too.. tense.   
Felix practically bore holes into his shoes as he looked down, fidgeting with the sword hilt at his hip. Dimitri wasn't always the best with words, but..   
Why was it that as simple phrase like that was making Felix's brain run mad?   
His face felt warm, his heart was racing..

Was he _dying?_

He and Dimitri had always been close, they'd played together since he could remember.. Felix was always happy to join the prince at his side.   
His Dima...

_Why_ did he feel so nervous around him now? 

Felix's head jerked up at the sound of another pair of foot steps, only to see it was Dedue moving to open the door to Dimitri's bed chambers. He saw the blonde nod and give a soft "Thank you," before moving inside.   
Felix stared at the much taller man before giving him a nod and jogging to catch up with Dimitri. 

Once the door had closed, Dimitri let out a long sigh. He looked tenseー _tired_.   
The prince sat himself at the side of his bed, slumping forward.

"I.. apologize." He spoke, his voice quiet and weak. "I am a bit tired, but I wanted to spend sometime with you before you return home." Dimitri offered a weak smile, patting the side of his bed. 

Felix approached hesitantly, standing in front of the prince. His brows furrowed in concentration..   
Stead of moving to sit beside him, Felix gently extended his hand, cupping Dimitri's cheek softly.   
The blonde's eyes widened at first, be he slowly melted into his friends touch.   
"I hope you don't mind, I.." Felix muttered, embarrassed. "Glenn would do this to me when I seemed sad or tired." 

Felix's palm suddenly felt.. wet. 

"I'm so sorry.." Dimitri breathed out, placing his own hand onto his. "I'm so sorry.. I wish I could have done something more, Felix. I need to get stronger so I can protect everyone.. I need to protect you, I-" 

Felix quickly kneeled in front of the prince, his eyes focused on his expression. Dimitri's was breaking down in front of himー he looked exhausted. He knew something was wrong.  
Felix moved his other hand to cup his opposite cheek, now using his thumbs to wipe away the prince's tears.   
"Dima.." He spoke softly, "Dima, could you look at me..?"   
Dimitri opened his eyes, slowly meeting the other's gaze. Felix felt.. _something_ as he became lost in Dimitri's blue.  
His eyes looked sad, scared, and.. confused.   
"You.." He cleared his throat. He suddenly felt nervous, noticing his voice was the only noise filling the room. "You did all you could.. I know you cared about Glenn." Felix smiled to himself. "I'm so..happy you cared about him. Dima, I'm so unbelievably happy you're here with me. I.."   
He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly.  
"Felix..?" Goddess, his voice sounded so raw. "Are you alright..?"  
Words flooded Felix's mind. Too many.. words, none of them comprehensible. Overwhelmed, Felix just decided to let them all go.   
"I care about you more than I think I should. Ever since we were young, I wanted to be by your side.. I was always jealous at first when Glenn was appointed to be your shield, but it also allowed me to become closer with you. As I saw you more and more, it gave me motivation to become stronger. Dima, I promise you I'm always going to be by your side. I.. I want to grow by your side, protect you. I want to watch you grow and prosper as King!" Tears started to burn at the brim of his eyes. _Why..?_ "Dima, I believe and have so much trust in you. I'm so sorry that we don't have time to.. play anymore.. I- know even when we were younger, there was barely time to escape and.. now it's even harder. I'm really sorry."   
Dimitri was shaking a bit now, but his gaze never left Felix. He was holding the back of the youngers hand as if his life depended on it.   
Felix was..here. Felix was safe, that's all that mattered to him. His words, as the flowed out of his mouth, came over Dimitri like a blanket of warmth. They made him feel safe.

Felix.. made him..- 

"I promise I'll be here to protect you, j..-" Felix laughed softly, tears now falling down his cheeks. "Just like when we were kids and I insisted I be your knight while we played pretend. Who would've known all that playing would aid me in the future.. how silly of me. Dima, I-"

"Felix." 

The younger paused to meet Dimitri's gaze fully, noticing his change in expression. 

Dimitri looked at him so _fondly_.. He moved his shaking hands slowly, brushing aside a stray hair. He held it in his fingers for a moment, before kissing it gently. 

Felix's breath hitched in surprise. "Dima-"  
He looked up once more to meet Felix's gaze. He placed his hand gently on the youngers cheek. He brushed his thumb softly, lovingly even, before letting out a long sigh. 

"I want you at my side for as long as you will have me, _please_.." He pressed his forehead against Felix's, and Felix felt as if all air had left his lungs. "I adore you, Felix. I have watched you grow since we were young, watched as you grew stronger through everything. Honestly at times, it seems you are the only one keeping me at bay."

Felix felt his heart begin to race again. He moved closer into Dimitri's touch, afraid that if he did not cling on, he would lose him.  
He felt the others breath on his palms, his warmth on his face, he felt his presence.

Dima was here. Dima was okay. 

"Please don't leave me behind, too.. I'll always be.."   
Felix had spoken so softly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Always by your side." 

Dimitri's eye's widened at the words. He pulled his hands away from his face, but before Felix could react, he pulled the younger into a tight embrace.   
Felix stumbled forward a bit, but relaxed into the princes embrace.  
"I will _never_ leave you. I will remain by your side no matter what. I do not care what happens, I do not care if we driftー I will _always_ be here.. Felix, I-"   
"Dima."   
The younger pulled away slightly, an eyebrow quirked. "I'm.. the one at your service. Why are you telling me all of this?"  
Dimitri's cheeks dusted a soft rose.  
"It's because I love you, Felix." 

─❀*̥˚──◌─❀*̥˚

Swords clashed. Men were screaming in every direction.   
Blood.   
All Felix could smell was blood. He felt so dazed.. where was he?  
He felt a clank on his shield, an animalistic growl pulling him out from within his head. His eyes widened when he realized just where the sound had come from. 

Dimaー  
No.  
 _No_ , that wasn't his Dima. 

The sight before him was a _beast_ ー  
An ugly beast with no regards for anyone's life.   
He watched as it moved, slashing bodies eith brute force. He watched as it laughed as the blood splattered onto its face and body.  
He watched as he slashed through menーslashed through peopleー with ease.   
He snarled and shouted, it's gaze looking just right past Felix.   
It bore it's teeth, its eyes clouded over with bloodlust.   
Felix realized it was yelling for another blade.   
It had just broken a weaponー half of which resided _in a fallen man_. 

Felix moved quickly to hand the beast another weapon, his brows furrowed as he approached it.  
It was definitely smiling.   
It was laughing.   
It was _laughing!_ Laughing as it tore down men the same way Glenn had been _taken_ from him! 

  
_Disgusting_.  
Felix felt his stomach twist as the beast slashed through another, and another, and-

"Dima!" _Another._  
" _DIMA!_ " _Another._

Bodies fell one by one.   
Those disgusting adults, Dimitri's peers-  
They were _cheering_.  
They _wanted_ this?

_Another._   
_Another._

The beast laughed maniacally, wiping sweat and blood from its brow.   
"I hope to have appeased you now-"

_**"MONTSER!"**_

Dimitri's eyes widened as the world stood still.  
He moved to meet his beloveds gaze.  
The younger man was standing there as chaos ensued behind him. Tears were streaming down his face, he was trembling as he glared at him. 

"F..Felix-"

The other took a running start towards him, and Dimitri let his guard down. He would allow Felix to harm him if he wished. _He was horrible, he wasー_

_Clank!_

Felix deflected and threw the man towards the ground. Even after witnessing the beast who stole and wore his dearests skin slaughter many, he had saved Dimitri's life. 

_Always by your side._

He glared up at Dimitri, the prince taken aback at the action. He gripped the spear within his hands tightly. Dimitri opened his mouth as if to speak, but it was Felix's voice instead.   
His words spat like poison. 

"What are you looking at? Go ahead. Kill him yourself, you _monster_." 

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi dimilix brain go brrr  
> i might write some happy timeskip to make myself feel better soon :")  
> gods i apologize HSHDJ
> 
> twitter: polarvoidz


End file.
